


[Podfic] Apples and Oranges Too

by Euny_Sloane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euny_Sloane/pseuds/Euny_Sloane
Summary: Based on @drawlight's fic, Apples and Oranges Too.Their summary: You’re trouble, Hermione thinks. You’ve always been trouble. That’s the trouble with you.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Apples and Oranges Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a sweet fic, with enough angst and heat to really enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it however you indulge. It's also one of the first two I've ever recorded, but it was a delight to read and Drawlight has been entirely gracious about it. I also recommend reading everything else they've ever written.


End file.
